A New Beginning
by Yosei
Summary: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long, but the second chapter is up! Just when Heero is beginning to sort out his feelings for Relena, he is sented to a new mission one that maybe destory all of his chances with his beloved! read and review!
1. Default Chapter

# Hello everyone, this is my first series and my first Gundam Wing fan fiction so please be easy on me. Disclaimer: Gundam Wings don't belong to me

# ANew Beginning:

# A New Mission 

The computer screen flared in to life as a white haired old man with a metal arm materializes on to the dark screen. 

"Heero." The old man said, " I have a new mission for you."

" Hn." A young boy about 17 or 18 sitting opposite of the laptop replied.

" It seems that a new organization called the Red Fang has appeared, their propose is still unknown, however I don't think that we should take any chance." At this a picture come into view, it was a photo of a man of 40 years old or so, his jet black hair was slightly tainted gray, yet despite of his age he had the look of power and strength. His arms were muscular and his dark eyes were cold, and the dark blue uniform he wore only added to his look of authority. Next to this man was a girl about Heero's age. A cloud of white blond curls surrounded her face, her bright emerald eyes were light with laughter and a cheerful smile graced her stunning features.

" Who are they?" asked Heero in his usual monotone voice, his face impassive.

The picture disappeared and once again the old man came in to view, "The man you saw was General Blake Jackson, he is the leader of the Red Fang, the pretty young lady next to him is his daughter, Jacqueline Annie Jackson, also called Anna."

" Hn, they look nothing alike." Said Heero.

" Yes well, from what I can see, Miss Jacqueline was adopted by Gen. Jackson awhile before his wife, Hanna, passed away. Anyhow, your mission is to get close to Miss Jacqueline or rather Anna-."

" And why would I do that?" interrupted Heero, and a flash of irritation appeared in his cobalt eyes and disappeared as fast as it appeared.

" Because Heero, my dear boy," answer the old man, " from my sources, it seems that Gen. Jackson is quiet fond of his dear daughter, I believe that Miss Jacqueline looked a bite like his departed wife. Anyway, as I was saying, I want you to get close to Miss Jacqueline and use her to obtain as many information on her father's 'little group' as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

" Very well, Gen. Jackson and his daughter will be appearing at President's Ball next week, I want you to meet-."

" Wait," Heero interrupted, " the President's Ball? Isn't that where Rele-"

" Yes, Miss Peacecraft is also going to be attending this ball, this of course brings me to another topic, while you are there I also want you to watch after Miss Peacecraft, is that understood?" the old man asked.

"Yes, mission accepted."

************************************************************************

Remember to take a few minutes to review it, and you can also reach me at [firefly_light28@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:firefly_light28@hotmail.com



	2. 

Konnichi wa everyone

Konnichi wa everyone! Sorry for taking so long, I have no excuses except that I didn't really feel like writing, gomen nasai! As for the disclaimer, Gundam Wings and it's characters do not belong to me, but Jacqueline does! Yeah! Now to the story! Chapter two The Unexpected Encounter 

'So she's the one' sipping the blood red wine slowly, Heero began to observe his 'target'. The beautiful white blond known as Jacqueline Annie Jackson was dancing across the ballroom with her partner completely unaware of the scrutinize of the scowling boy. Her flowing olive dress matched perfectly with her emerald eyes, her whitish golden locks were put up in to a stylish bun, and the crystal necklace she wore sparkled every time the light hits it. 

'Beautiful, so very beautiful, but not as beautiful as _her_' setting down his wine glass Heero began to walk toward the target. 

Standing next to the dancing couple, Heero tapped on the guy's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" asked Heero, his eyes fixed on Jacqueline's astounded face.

"Wha-"

"Thank you." Heero interrupted, seizing her hands, he twirled her away, leaving a shocked dance partner in the middle of the dance floor, too stunned to move.

"What do you think that you are doing?" demanded Jacqueline, her lovely face was livid with anger.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" asked Heero in a husky tone of voice.

"As a matter of fact," said Jacqueline "You were."

"I see, but can you blame me for wanting to dance with a beautiful woman?" Heero asked as he gave his new dance partner a gentle twirl.

"…" speechless, Jacqueline stared at the beautiful specimen of a man that had stolen her from her partner, only faintly aware of the rising heat on her cheeks. 'He's so hot! Much better than what's his name.'

"So," whispered Heero, "Tell me about yourself."

"Why?" 

"Oh," Heero shrugged, " I don't know, I just thought that that's what people do when they first met."

"Well then, why don't _you_ tell me about yourself."

"Huh…very well…my name is Heero Yuy-"

"Heero Yuy?" Jacqueline gasped, her eyes widen in surprise, "As in _the_ Heero Yuy the Gundam pilot?"

"Me? A Gundam pilot?" Heero lied, "No, no, my parents named me after the former space colonies' leader, Heero Yuy."

"Oh" Jacqueline whispered, disappointment was written all over her face.

"So, you like the Gundam pilots?" 

"Yeah!" answered Jacqueline with great enthusiasm, "But my father hates them." 

"May I ask why?" Heero asked, forging a tone of pure curiosity.

"Well, daddy is a General of the New Earth and Space Alliance Military, and he thinks that the Gundam pilots and the Preventers gives the Military a bad name, because he thinks that people believe that the pilots and the Preventers are doing the Military's jobs."

"Is that all?" Heero asked, trying not to show any disappointments.

"Well, that and the fact that his organization believe that the pilots are their enemy."

"Is that so?" asked Heero, 'Enemy? Interesting'

"Yeah."

"So, tell me about your father's organization."

" Why?" Jacqueline asked, her sea green eyes were narrowed in suspicion 

"No reason." Heero shrugged. " So you like the Gundam pilots, Miss Jacqueline."

"Yeah! I thin-," tilting her head the girl stared at Heero with undisguised suspicions, "I never told you my name, so why do you know it?"

"I asked someone," Heero lied, "After all, I couldn't stand it if I didn't know the name of such a heavenly creature as you."

"Oh, is that so?"

'What a complete airhead.' Heero thought in disgust.

"Heero?" asked Jacqueline in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the balcony? I would love to see the moon," said Jacqueline, though her gleaming eyes showed some thing more.

Groaning inwardly, Heero nodded in reply.

"Wonderful!" said Jacqueline as they begun to walk through the crowd toward the terrace.

'He is so gorgeous! I wonder what it'll be like to-'

"OWW!" Jacqueline cried out as a body bumped in to her.

"Excuse me. I wasn't looking wher- Heero!" gasped the girl who bumped in to her, her sapphire eyes widened in recognition as the fall on to Heero.

"Relena?" Heero gasped.

'Who the hell is _she_!' 

************************************************************************

Hah hah! Cliffhanger! If you want more then you must review it, and I might not take so long to write the next chapter. Ja! 


End file.
